Beckoning Shadows
by DragonGirlAngel
Summary: With the return of two of Fairy Tail's strongest members, everything seems good. There's a whole mess of adventures waiting to be had. However, they bring with them more trouble than anybody could have expected when a secret is revealed that not even those involved knew. Sequel to Our World, Don't have to read Our World before reading this! Because this story will be much better.
1. Prolouge

Angel: Hello And Welcome Back

Wendy: Uhh Angel you said welcome back this could be the first time someone read a story of yours

Angel: Opps, well please forgive me, also you don't have to read Our World before reading this all you need to know about the oc's in this story is as follows...

_Ariana Dragon_

_Age: 16_

_Female_

_Guild: Fairy Tail_

_Appearance: Blond Hair, Green Eyes, Pale Skinned, and Tall_

_Personality: Mature, Peppy, Optimistic, Over-protective, Loves All her family members (Including Adopted Family)_

_Likes: Dragons (even thou she is an Angel-Slayer), Angels. Nature, Technology, Books, and Friends_

_Dis-Likes: Blood-Shed, Violence, War, and ETC._

_Magic: Angel Slayer, Imagonitory (Both will be explained later in the Story)_

_History: Her and her sister were abandoned in the woods, when she was 4. Only to be found by the Elemental Angel, Arch. She and her sister were trained by Arch ,but Maya only got pink re-quip and no Angel slaying magic since she was only an infant. They trained for two years before Arch abandoned them (or so they thought) so they wandered around for three more months until the encountered Fairy Tail. They joined Fairy Tail and became the youngest wizards in the guild. Soon a year had passed and it was time for that year's S-Class trial Ariana passed with ease. A few years later she became a wizard saint as her sister became an S-Class wizard. A few more long years later Maya became a wizard saint. Then for their safety when she was ten they were sent to Earth. (Six years later, Our World happens)_

_Maya Dragon_

_Age: 12_

_Female_

_Guild: Fairy Tail_

_Appearance: Blond Hair, Pink Eyes, Pale Skinned, and Tall_

_Personality: Childish, Peppy, Optimistic, Match-Maker, Loves All her family members (Including Adopted Family)_

_Likes: Unicorns, Angels. Nature, Technology, Books, and Friends_

_Dis-Likes: NaLu fans_

_Magic: Pink Re-Quip (Will be explained later in the Story)_

_History: Her and her sister were abandoned in the woods, when she was an infant. Only to be found by the Elemental Angel, Arch. She and her sister were trained by Arch ,but Ariana was the only one who got the Angel slaying magic since she was only an infant. They trained for two years before Arch abandoned them (or so they thought) so they wandered around for three more months until the encountered Fairy Tail. They joined Fairy Tail and became the youngest wizards in the guild. Soon a year had passed and it was time for that year's S-Class trial Ariana passed with ease. A few years later Ariana became a wizard saint as she became an S-Class wizard. A few more long years later she became a wizard saint. Then for their safety when she was six they were sent to Earth. (Six years later, Our World happens)_

_Corinne/ Water Lord_

_Age: 17_

_Female_

_Guild: None_

_Appearance: Dirty blond hair, dark, murky green eyes_

_Personality: Is very depressed and stressed but hides it, Loves the rain and swimming. Optimistic and deep thinker, analyzing, sarcastic, looks down on most, intelligent and clever, loves reading and writing, shy, hungry_

_Magic: Water Angel Slayer_

_Brianna/ Sky Lady_

_Age: 17_

_Female_

_Guild: None_

_Appearance: Messy light brown hair, borqwn eyes_

_Personality: Cheerful, optimistic, hungry, sometimes complainer, frienemies with Water Lord_

_Magic: Sky Angel Slayer_

_Drake/ Star Captain_

_Age: 21_

_Male_

_Guild: None_

_Appearance: Blond Hair, Brown Eyes, Pale Skinned, and Tall_

_Personality: Serious, Mature, Optimistic, Over-Protective, Kind, Caring._

_Magic: Star Angel Slayer_

_Sam/ Fire Wiz_

_Age: 14_

_Female_

_Guild: None_

_Appearance: Brown Haired, pale skinned, blue eyed._

_Personality: Childish, Peppy, Optimistic, Simi-Smart, Daredevil, Forgetful_

_Magic: Fire Angel Slayer_

_Mallory/ Ground Breaker_

_Age: 12_

_Female_

_Guild: None_

_Appearance: Brown Haired, pale skinned, brown eyed._

_Personality: Smart, Kind, Caring, Funny, Loves all things to do with Nature_

_Magic: Earth Angel Slayer_

Angel: Sorry I had to introduce them all also if you already read Our World feel free to skip the prologue since it is the same as the ending of Our World, Don't worry chapter two will be out later today

Kats: As if you procrastinator

Wendy: Angel-Sama does not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does

Prologue

(Observer's POV)

(Elsewhere)

"Ok people!" the man they call Star Captain yells. "What?" yells Sky Lady. "We have to find the princesses! After all, we did send some people from Fairy Tail to bring them back," replies Water Lord. "Oh so that's what we are doing here," Fire Wiz submits. "Yeah, Stupid!" Ground Breaker states. "How again are we supposed to find the princesses anyway?" Sky Lady questions broadly. "Well we're..." Star Captain starts but is interrupted by Sky Lady as she says "By the way I'm starving." Water Lord comments with "Behave your self Lady Sky." "Why should I listen to you anyway?" Lady Sky groans. "Because my job is more important than yours Lady Sky," Water Lord lectures. "Why I oughta'," Lady Sky starts as she raises her fist. "Ladies, ladies" Star Captain says. The two teens freeze, but not long after Lady Sky unfreezes and says "Why Star Captain I'm still hungry!" "Fine," Star Captain starts "there is an apple tree right over there." "I don't want to eat those apples," Sky Lady groans. "Be quiet you said you were hungry so I gave you your options get yourself some apples or starve!" Star Captain yells, now angry. "Geez no need to get mad," Lady Sky says defending herself. Soon after there is a long pause, and Lady Sky stands up walks over to the tree and yanks as hard as she can to pull the

apple off, but it won't budge. She sighs and whispers something under her breath. Soon the wind moves super fast and the apple tree shakes violently. Then the shakings stops suddenly and down on Lady Sky's head it pours apples and two egg shaped objects. "Ouch that hurt you stupid tree!" Lady Sky yells at the tree as she kicks its base. "Darn you, stupid tree!" she yells for she stubbed her toe on the tree's base. "Well, there's your apples," Star Captain laughs. Sky Lady glares at him but complains no more as she bends down to get an apple. "Wait, what's this?" Ground Breaker says as she reaches down to grab the two egg like objects that fell down with the apples. "Wow! What a rare find," Star Captain states "Lets keep these for the princesses." "Wait I didn't catch what they were. Could you please repeat what they were?" Fire Wiz questions for the second time that day. "None of your business! All that you need to know is that these are for the princesses" Star Captain rudely answers. "No fair I want to know what they are too!" Lady Sky complains childishly. "Too bad," Star Captain answers rudely. "Whatever," Lady Sky snaps as

she sits down on a log "I'm not moving another step." "Ok we will just go and frolic over all the cute boys there without you," Fire Wiz teases. "Really?" Lady Sky whispers worriedly. "Yes all without you!" The trio of girls gush. "Fine I'll go!" Lady Sky says, coming to a conclusion. And off into Magnolia the group of five venture.

~End Of Chapter~

Angel: Bye, See Yah Soon

-Angel Out


	2. It All Starts Here

Angel: I'm back missed me

Kats: Silly no one missed you! *tee hee* (Angel: So)

Wendy: Hello

Angel: Well here is chapter one

Wendy: Not so fast Angel you forgot the dis-claimer

Angel: Oops, but they don't just want to hear me talk

Natsu: Fine I'll do it Angel does not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does (Kats: Whoa when did Natsu get so nice?/ Angel: Because Happy convinced Natsu that I would give him flaming spaghetti after the chapter/ Kats: Oh so you bribed him)

Angel: Thanks Natsu, now roll the story.

Chapter One

~A Year Before The Prologue~

(Observer's POV)

It is a next to normal day in Fairy Tail; Natsu/Gray fighting, Erza hitting them on their heads, Ariana, Lucy, Levy, and Lisanna chatting, Maya, Wendy, Romeo and Carla having a discussion of their own, Juvia stalking Gray, and Gajeel watching Levy. Yes, it was a normal day indeed. If it weren't for Master Makarov watching the guild from the second story SMILING. "Master, do you think it's time?" Mirajane asks him as she comes up behind Makarov. "Yes, will you please go and get Erza, Gildarts, and the dragon sisters?" Makarov smiles. "Sure thing master!" Mirajane salutes. Mirajane disrupts battles, then walks up to Makarov with the people he requested. "What's up grand poppy?" Ariana asks Makarov. "Well, as you all know the S-class exams are around the corner and since you are all already S-class I would like you to pick the guild members that you think are suitable. We will be further be discussing your picks next week, good luck," Makarov states confidently. After that, the group of mages scatter.

(Mirajane's POV)

~A week later~

All of the S-Class wizards including myself were called to Master's office. Here it comes, I think silently to myself. "Okay, who do you think is ready?" Master asks us.

~Five Minutes Later~

(Angel's note: I was just thinking you guys did not want to hear that boring speech so I skipped it)

Wendy,

(Kats's note: whoa seriously?!: Angel's Note: 0.0)

Elfman,

(Kats's note: understandable)

Natsu,

(Kats's note: What would it be without him?)

Freed,

(Kats's note: understandable)

Levy,

(Kats's note: hmmm I suppose)

Gray,

(Kats's note: well, he has to be there too)

Juvia,

(Kats's note: makes sense)

Cana

(Kats's note: does she even want to?)

"Awesome picks," master says to us. "We will announce them all tomorrow, so be looking forward to it."

~Timeskip The Next Day~

(Ariana's POV)

I wake up this morning and hop out of bed, get ready, and run to the guild hall. I arrive at the guild hall and realize that I forgot to wake Maya up, so I use my Imagonitory magic to create a small blue jay and send it back to the house to wake Maya up. Afterwards, I turn around and head into the guild hall. Mira is at the bar counter, so I walk up to the counter and ask her "Do yah need any help?" She says, "No, but thanks." I walk over to Wendy. We start talking about Maya, daily fights, and etc., when all of a sudden the guild doors slam open and in comes Maya with her demon eyes. "Oh my goodness, save me," I mutter under my breath. Then out of instinct I grab Wendy, put her on my back, and run to the guild library. "What's wrong?" Wendy asks me as I set her down. "Maya is out to kill me, so we are hiding till she leaves," I frantically spill out. "Oh, so that's why we are in here," she says. "Mum hum." I nod frantically.

(Maya's POV)

I was rudely awakened by a little song birdie. I was about to smash it but it disappeared, so I knew it was made with magic. I came to the conclusion that it was created by my sister to wake me. Then, with murderous intent, I get ready and march to the guild hall. I slam the door open and look around, then spot Ariana pick up Wendy and dash somewhere. I sigh and sit down at the bar counter in front of Mira. "What can I get you today?" Mira asks me. "A vanilla smoothie, please," I say, so she walks in to the back, grabs my smoothie, comes back, and plops it down in front of me. I thank her and start sipping my smoothie. Ariana and Wendy come back in the main guild room. I turn to face them with the most demented face I could muster and say, "Dear sister of mine, why did you send a little birdie to wake me from my slumber?" "It was a blue jay," she replies. "Ugh I don't care what it was! I just care that it woke me from a good dream!" "And just what was the dream about?" Ariana snoops. I feel the blush climbing on to my cheeks as I stutter, "No-n-n-e o-f y-o-o-u-r business!" "Really now," Ariana says with a smirk. "Yes..." I trail off. "Ah ha ha ha!" Ariana laughs like a manic. "Please stop that scares me!" I wail. By that point, the entire guild has turned to look at us. "Alright, how about this face?" she says, making another face, blissfully oblivious to the fact that everybody was staring at us. "Please stop!" I say to Ariana, who is almost dying of laughter. "Fine," she pouts. "Guys, remember what today is!" Mira nudges us. "Oh, right!" Ariana exclaims."To the backstage," I command. "Ok, feisty!" Ariana exclaims, then follows us.

(Wendy's POV)

What's today? I think to myself. Lucy walks over to me as the lights start dimming. "What's going on?" I ask her. "No clue," she responds. Then the stage curtains part and there stands master flanked by the S-class wizards. "Alright, brats..." Master starts, "this years S-Class trial participants are as follows...

Wendy,

Elfman,

Natsu,

Freed,

Levy,

Gray,

Juvia,

Cana.

"also, for this year's test, I have pre-pared partners for all you participants..."

With Wendy we have...

Carla

With Elfman we have...

Evergreen

With Natsu we have...

Happy

With Freed we have...

Bickslow

With Levy we have...

Gajeel

With Cana we have...

Lucy

And Gray, Juvia, you will be working together.

After the announcement I was so surprised that I felt my mouth hang open so much. Why was I testing for S-Class! Lucy was looked like she had seen a ghost she because she was just surprised as I was. We turn to each other. "What did they just say?"

(Ariana's POV)

After master's announcement I look at the audience and see Lucy and Wendy with their jaws letting flies inside their mouths, so I hop off the stage and ask them, "How's life"? They jump and look at me and keep staring till out of discomfort I say, "What's the matter?" They reply, "Why me?" Oh snap I'm trapped I think to myself. Then, as if hearing my trouble, Maya walks over. "Hey! Wendy, Lucy, better get training!" Maya suggests forcefully. "Aye," they exclaim as they turn to walk out of the guild. I sigh and tell myself to thank Maya later.

~End of Chapter~

Angel: And it's a wrap!

Ariana: Yep it is done!

Kats: I enjoyed it! (it wasn't even that hard to edit)

Gray: Why am I with Juvia?

Ariana: Because Maya said you would work well together...

Gray: I will defeat you Maya!

Juvia: Gray-sama *sigh*

Maya: Hi guys!

Gray: Maya!

Maya: Yes Gray?

Gray: I... will... defeat... you...

Maya: Really you want to test that?

Gray: No.

Juiva: Gray-sama...

Gray: What?

Juiva: Nothing...

Natsu: Please stop with the lovers spat will yah?

Gray: You are one to talk!

Happy: Yeah Natsu you love Lucy!

Natsu; *blushes* No I don't!

Happy: Really?

Lucy: Why me?

Happy: Lucy, Natsu likes you!

Kats: Tee hee Nalu forever...

Angel: Please be quiet so I can end!

Gray + Natsu: Why should I?!

Angel + Ariana: Just shut your mouths! *evil aura*

~No reply~

Angel: Well bye guys, remember to read Harmony or Chaos and other stories by DragonGirlAngel

Kats: Wow you and Ariana are so alike its almost as if-

Angel: That's enough, Kats...

Ariana: Maya get over here and say something!

Maya: I ship NaLi

Angel: Grr

Kats: *snarls*

Maya:*sings* La la la the rock city boy...

-Everybody out


	3. S-Class Trials Part One

Wendy: Hai and welcome to chapter 2

Angel: Maya Get Back here *runs after Maya*

Maya: Nah

Kats: All Nali shippers are evil *runs after Maya* Naluuuu forever!

Lucy: Angel does not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does

Angel: Maya

Kats: Remember, Nalu, you evil little girl!

Ariana: Angel the story needs to start

Angel: Fine Maya be warned I will make sure nothing to do with NaLi touches this wonderful story

Maya: Really

Kats: I'll delete any NaLi in here, remember that!

~Angel is too angry right now so we will begin the story. She also does not own Fairy tail Hiro Mashima does~

Chapter Two

~The Next Day~

(Ariana's POV)

"Hey, Maya!" I yell while shaking her so hard you'd think her brains had fallen out. "What?" she mumbles. "It's S-Class trials, it starts today!" I yell in her ear, hoping to wake her. "Oh, that's nice," she mutters under her breath. She makes no movement of getting up, so I drag her covers off her, walk to the kitchen, prepare breakfast, eat, and head to the guild hall hoping Maya follows. Maya arrives five minutes later yawning. Then all of the people traveling to the island get on the boat. The dragon slayers (excluding Wendy) have their motion sickness kick in and Wendy casts Troia on them. It works on Gajeel and Natsu so everyone is happy. I look around and see Lucy and Lisanna chatting about something, Mira washing some already clean dishes at the boat bar, and everybody else hanging out. I'm sitting in my lounge chair playing with a hologram of the island.

~2 Long Hours Later~

Master has me teleport all the S-Class wizards to the island and myself so I summon my magic staff and chant, "Teleport Czar!" and *Poof* we arrive at the tunnels of the first trial. I choose path A and start walking till I reach a sunny water cavern in what I assume is the center of the path. I wait for ten minutes, and then I hear footsteps echoing down the trail, and I prepare myself for whoever it is.

(Erza's POV)

I pick path G knowing that Natsu will pick path E thinking that I would chose it because my name starts with an E. He is so gullible. Oh well, back to the challenge, I think to myself. I stop in the middle of a lake cavern and wait for my competitor to arrive. A few minutes later, Gajeel and Levy arrive and we brawl. Gajeel uses an Iron Dragon Roar to get me down (Or so he attempted) I quickly re-quip in to my Adamantine armor. The fight continues. I get them both to KO status soon after we began, so I decided to let them both continue on. After they regain consciousness I tell them, "Come, let us meet the others so you guys can pass in to the next round." "What!" Levy exclaims, surprised. "Shrimp, she is letting you in to the next round!" Gajeel tells Levy sternly. "I know metal head!" Levy says, punching Gajeel in the face. "Guys, stop the lovers spat and get a move on," I command them. "Ok," Levy grumbles. "Fine," Gajeel groans. Soon, we arrive at the meeting spot and there is...

**_(Angels Very Long Note: Ok guys quick authors note during this time Freed and Bixlow vs Lucy and Cana: winner Lucy and Cana, Mirajane vs Elfman and Evergreen: winner Elfman and Evergreen, Natsu and Happy vs Gildarts: winner Natsu and Happy read to find out the rest... PS: I suck at writing good battles... Kats's note: don't feel bad Angel its pretty difficult)_**

(Maya's POV)

Wendy walks in and starts shivering when she sees me. "H-hello, Maya-san," she stammers. "Hello, Wendy-chan," I reply. "Ready for our fight?" Wendy nods, still shivering. "I'm ready, but are you sure that you still want to?" I reply. "Yes, I'm a Fairy Tail wizard!" she proclaims. "Wendy," Carla mutters. "Ok, if that's what you want Wendy, but remember I won't go easy on you," I say seriously. "I know. That's why I'm doing this," Wendy says, "Sky Dragon Roar!" So that's her plan, I think to myself while re-quipping in to my Ground-Berserker armor. I rush under ground to save myself from the attack. I come up behind her and before she can respond I punch her. She falls to the ground and says,, "You are to powerful for me to defeat." "Ok, then," I respond. "How about I give you a pass? After all, you had to defeat an S-class wizard to pass." "Thank you very much Maya!" She says with much excitement. "You are very welcome!" I laugh. We head out to the meeting grounds.

( Ariana's POV)

And in walks Gray with Juvia clinging onto Grays leg as soon as they see me. Gray groans, "Why am I not surprised? Out of all the S-class wizards it had to be you." I just smirk and say, "Well, of course I am awesome and smart and..." "We get it!" Gray grumbles irritably. "Ok then, sweeties, fight," I say, creating an imagonitory Natsu and Erza. "If you win against them you pass!" I proclaim. They fight for a while but separately so I yell, "Maybe you guys should work together!" They look at each other and nod. *Ice Geyser + Water Nebula= Unison Raid* "Unison Raid!" The ground shakes water and ice collide and crush my dolls "You just had to destroy my dolls," I smirk "Now, let's get going you have a test to win." I push them forward. "Get going, Love Birds!" I say, moving forward. "We're not Love Birds!" Gray screams in my ear. "Gray-sama," Juvia murmurs. "Get your butts moving or I'll get more angry!" I yell, getting angry. "We're moving!" they say in unison. "Good!" I exclaim, nodding, as we head the rest of the way down the path. , as we head the rest of the way down the path.

(Narrators POV)

~Place Of Meeting~

Master tells the wizards that their next test will be to find the first master's grave. "You will be paired up with an S-class wizard to find it. Some groups will be combined...

Gray + Juvia + Maya

Natsu + Happy + Mirajane

Levy + Gajeel + Gildarts

Elfman + Evergreen + Erza

Lucy + Cana + Wendy + Carla + Ariana

"Now, remember S-class. Even though you know where the grave is, no spoiling it for the other lesser wizards. Now begin!" he exclaims with great excitement. "Yes, master," they salute. Then they scatter to different parts of the island.

~To Mirajane's Team~

"Natsu, be quiet as we follow Ariana's team! She may not be a dragon slayer, but she still has remarkable hearing...and lets not forget Wendy!" Mirajane lectures Natsu. "Ok, I got it! Just please stop talking," Natsu whispers very quietly. "Let's go forth after Lucy's team," Happy says, marching forward.

~To Maya's Team~

"So, where do you think we should go look?" Maya asks Gray and Juvia. "Maybe it's on top to the huge tree," Juvia notes. "Ok, let's investigate the top of that tree," Maya says "Gray, make a staircase to the top," she commands him. "Tsk! Fine," Gray mutters. "Why, Gray, don't you think Natsu and Lisanna are meant for each other..." Maya starts and then the long conversation about NaLi began, with Maya supporting Nali and Gray supporting Nalu. (Maya's Note: Yes I snuck NaLi under the hag's noses)(Kats: Maya I am so telling you off after this chapter...haha I got in Nalu! in your face)

~To Erza's Team~

"Erza, please tell us where to look!" Evergreen begs Erza on her hands and knees. "Alright, I suppose," Erza says, finally giving in. Erza whispers in their ears and their eyes go wide. "Alright! Let's get a move on. Now Evergreen you carry Elfman. I'll carry myself," Erza demands. "Aye, sir!" Elfman and Evergreen say in sync, too scared of Erza to protest.

~To Gildarts Team~

"Hey, Levy, I see yah finally got a man," Gildarts laughs like a madman. "He is not my boyfriend!" Levy murmurs to herself. "Y..ea..h shrimp and m..e are not to..get..her," Gajeel stutters. "Oh well, it was worth a try. Now we have to get to the top of the large tree in the center of the island and get some ideas," Gildarts says.

~To Ariana's Team~

"Ok team! What's the game plan?" Ariana quickly asks her team. "I'm not sure," Wendy murmurs. Then Lucy exclaims, "I've got it"! They huddle into a group and start discussing. Soon after Carla grabs onto Wendy. Her wing spread. Ariana grabs onto Lucy and Cana her wings also spread (From her Water Angel Form). Then they soar to the top of the huge tree. "If I'm correct, the grave should be in that cave," Lucy points out. "Alright lets investigate" Ariana exclaims knowing Lucy is correct they start walking in to the cave.

~To Mirajane's Team~

(Natsu's POV)

"Mira, where did they go?" I ask while peering out of the bush. "Probably up to the grave already," Mira sighs. "What, when?!" I cry. "We need to get to that grave!" "I know," Mira answers "Well, it is up..." but before she can finish two strangers walk into the clearing before us. They have the Grimoire Heart guildmark on their right shoulders. I look at Mira as she looks at me. "Should we fight them because they are from a dark guild?" Mira asks me with concern. "We should take them down!" I exclaim, full of excitement for a good fight. "Aye!" exclaimed Happy bravely.

~End Of Chapter~

Maya: NaLi Chapter 1

Angel: Never

Kats: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo NALU!

Wendy: What's NaLi?

Maya: Oh just Natsu and Lisanna's ship name

Wendy: Then why do Angel-sama and Kats-sama not like it

Angel and Kats: Because we ship NaLu!

Wendy: So is that Natsu and Lucy's ship name

Maya: Yes, but Natsu and Lisanna are much better for each other

Kats: Maya, even Lisanna ships Nalu!

Maya: Pffffff nonsense!

Kats: She does!

Maya: Prove it!

Kats: If I must...Grand Magic games arc, episode ten, Mirajane vs. Jenny, 13:02 to 13:13

Maya: Hmph! *watches* ah-ah-ah Lisanna is this true?!

Lisanna: Tee hee

Maya: *gasp* *splutter* N-nali! noooooooooooooo

Ariana: Enough of this nonsense

Sky Lady: Princess

Angel: Sky Lady shut your mouth this is the outro not the princess grounds Water Lord if you please

Water Lord: Should I tell her to shut up?

Kats: You have to be clearer!

Angel: So Kats how was the chapter

Kats: Pretty good I like it...y'know, I like the think that the time spent during our sleepovers watching Fairy Tail tenrou arc provided you valuable research

Wendy: Bye Fanweb

-Everybody out


End file.
